


Beautiful, Isn't It?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buying a HOUSE, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas are settling into their new home.





	Beautiful, Isn't It?

Dean’s brow furrowed as he carefully slid the drawers back into the dresser.  They’d taken the drawers out to move the damn thing, because it was about a million pounds.  Taking the drawers out made it much lighter.

Now he just had to get them back in, which required him to slide each drawer into its slot at the perfect angle…

 _Got it!_ he thought to himself triumphantly, smiling as the last of the drawers slid into place.  He stood up, knees cracking from the prolonged kneeled position he’d been in.  He looked around, mentally listing everything in the bedroom that still needed to be done.

It was only then that he realized Cas wasn’t still working on the bedside tables…where had he disappeared to?

Dean headed out of their new bedroom, looking around once he stepped into the hallway.  The house was still a bit unfamiliar to him, but he couldn’t wait for it to become home.  His home.  _Their_ home.

Dean still couldn’t believe that he and Cas had taken this step, even though it felt like they’d been together forever. 

“Cas?” he called out to the second floor, waiting for a minute to see if Cas responded.  When he was met with silence, Dean went for the stairs. 

“Cas, where’d you go?” he asked as he walked down each step, taking note of the couple that creaked.  He could fix those easily, so he added them to his mental list.  Dean headed for the open-floor kitchen and living area, starting to get a little worried about where Cas had run off to.  What if he had tried to fix something himself and gotten hurt?

When he got to the kitchen, Dean looked out the window and his worry faded.  Cas was standing on their large back porch, his face turned upward.  For a minute, Dean just watched him, noting for the thousandth time the way that Cas’s back curved, the way his jawline begged for kisses, the way his chapped lips curved slightly upward in a soft smile when he thought no one was looking.

Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

When he’d taken in Cas’s appearance long enough, Dean walked through the open patio door to stand behind Cas, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist.  If Cas was surprised at Dean joining him, he didn’t show it.  Dean rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in the scents around him – the trees, the breeze, and Cas.

A few quiet moments passed and Dean could swear their heartbeats synced.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Cas said quietly, pulling Dean from his trance.  He opened his eyes.

“What?” he asked, wondering what it was that Cas had been looking at all this time.  He could practically hear the smile fall across Cas’s face, even though he wasn’t looking at him.

“The stars,” Cas answered.  Dean’s eyes moved upward and his breath caught in his throat.  Cas was right – it was beautiful.  They’d bought their house away from the big city, far enough out that they had their own land.  From out here, the sky was unhindered by the lights of man, letting Dean and Cas take in the natural beauty.

“Wow,” Dean breathed.  Cas’s hands rested on Dean’s arms at his waist, pulling them closer together.  He leaned his head back a bit, settling a bit more into Dean’s chest.  Dean kissed Cas’s brow before looking back up at the stars.

Dean couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to spend time with the man he loved, in their new house, with nothing to do but admire the beautiful sky.


End file.
